Modern technology relies upon databases to store data for a wide variety of purposes. Databases may be designed, created, or accessed via the SQL syntax in a way that is ineffective or that results in slow performance of the database. A database may be created by a software engineer that has no training or knowledge in database normalization. A software engineer may not have the time or resources necessary to gain adequate skills to optimize the performance of the SQL accessing a database. As a result, databases continue to be created and the data therein manipulated in an ineffective manner.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.